


Time

by Kashy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of OC's, AU - Ruby Red, Alternate Universe, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lives in a Family with too much secrets, so much that, like his best Friend Scott always says, they probably more have than Area 51. </p><p>But then Stiles finds out :</p><p>The biggest secret of his Family is he himself.</p><p>I promise, the Story is WAY better than the summary lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> I hope you'll like it ^^
> 
> The first Chapter is more a Prolouge. It begins in the second Chapter.. Hehe..

Hyde Park, London  
8th of April 1912

While she let herself fell on her knees and began to cry, looked he around, searching for possible Danger. But just like he had thought, was the park at this Time deserted. Jogging had yet to come in Fashion, and for Homeless person, who slept on the Parkbank, covered with just a Newspaper, was it too cold.

He wrapped the Chronograph in a Handkerchief and put it in his Backpack.

She kneeled near one of the trees at the North shore of Serpentine Lake on a Carpet of faded crocusses.

Her Shoulders trembled and her sobs sounded like desperate cries of a hurt Animal. He could hardly bear it. But he knew from experience, that it was better to let her be. So he just placed himself next to her, stared at the Mirror smooth Water surface and waited.  
Waited for the Pain to subside, which would probably never leave entirely.

He felt just like her, but he tried to hold it together. She shouldn't worry about him too.

" Are the Tissues here actually already invited ? " she asked, and looked at expectantly at him.  
" I don't know " he replied " But I have a true to style Handkerchief with Monogram "

" C. A. Did you stole that from Chris ? "

" No. He gave it to me. If you want, you can full sniffle it, my Princess. "

She twisted her Mouth into a crook Smile as she gave it back to him. " Now it's ruined. I'm sorry "  
" It doesn't matter. In this times you hang a Handkerchief for drying in the Sun and use it then all over again. " he said " The Main thing is, that you stopped crying. " 

Straightaway, her Tears came again. " we shouldn't have let him down. He needs us ! We doesn't even know, if our Bluff worked, and we have no chance to get the Knowledge if. "

Her Words hurt. " Dead we would've been even less use to him. "

" If we just would have hidden with him, somewhere in foreign Countries, with Fake Names, just till he would have been Old enough... " he interrupted her with shaking his Head. " They would have found us Everywhere, we already spoke about it. We didn't let him down, we did the Right thing : we ensured a live in security for him. At least for the next sixteen years. " For a Moment silence hung over them. They could hear Voices coming from West Carriage n m Drive, although it still almost was Night. " I know that you are right. " she said eventually. " It judt hurts to know, that we are never going to see him again. " she paused " At least we probably won't grow bored. They are going to find us, even in this Time. And then they will send the Guards. He won't give up the Chronograph this easily. Or his plans, for that matter. " He grinned, because he saw the flash of Adventurarousal in her Eyes. " Maybe we really had been Cleverer than him or the other thing doesn't even work on the End. Then he's stuck " " Yes, that would be good. But if, then we are the only ones who can stop his Plans. " " Alone for that Reason we did the right Thing. " he stood up. " Come on. The Grass is wet and you should save your strength. " She let him pull her up and kiss her. " what do we do now ? Search a Hideout for the Chronograph ? " " yes, But first we are going to plunder the Depots of the Guards. And then we can take the Train to Southampton. The Titanic is at wednesday going there to its Maiden Voyage. " she laughed " So, That's your Idea from saving my Strsngth. But yeah. I'm with you on that. " He was so happy, that she could Laugh again, that he kissed her again. " I thought ... You do know that Captains can make Marriage on high sea, true, princess ? " " You want to marry me ? On the Titanic ? Are you CRAZY ? " " that would be romantical " " But I think we should skip the thing with the Ice Mountain " She laid her Head on his Chest. " I love you. So much " she whispered. " Do you want to marry me ? " " Yes " she said. " But only when we get out at Queenstown. " " Ready for the next Adventure, Princess ? " " Ready when you are " she said in a quiet Voice.


End file.
